Soirée Karaoké
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Plusieurs chanson dans une soirée, suite de petits drabbles mignons et touchant pour plusieurs personnages de la guilde. Song-fic.
1. Juvia X  ?

Me revoilà avec un O-S sur Juvia et un certain mage de glace, centré sur Juvia bien évidemment parce qu'elle est mon personnage préféré après tout. Sur ce, je vous laisse admirer cette magnifique musique aux mots qui n'existent pas. Drabble.

Pour ceux qui tiennent à l'écouter : La pluie, Olderaf (il me semble que ça s'écrit comme ça…)

~La pluie~ ou ~Soirée karaoké~

Juvia n'avait jamais aimé les karaokés, mais malheureusement le maître lui, oui. Et même beaucoup. Il avait eut cette idée pour le retour des mages dans la guilde après 7 ans d'absence. Elle avait pu voir des déclarations venant de Levy pour Gajeel, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce qui avait eut le don de l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un refrain de « shoubi doo wah » majestueux dont les paroles simples et décalées étaient : « Les lettres sont noir de jais, tes doigts aiment les caresser. Yeah. Ô Levy tendre crevette, joint-toi à moi pour le reste de cette fête. »

Ce chant pour le moins original avait eut l'effet escompté. Ils avait passés le reste de la soirée ensemble, entrecoupée de « shoubi doo wah » tendre et doux. Ainsi la mage des lettres avait craqué. Etait venu le tour de Happy qui était, d'après les dires de Natsu, « gai comme un poisson ».

-Pinçon, Natsu ! Avait rétorqué Lucy.

Charles avait enfin accepté son poisson après le refrain entraînant de la chanson préféré des exceeds « Tu es le chaton de ma vie… tu es le chaton de l'amourrrrrrrrr » avec des « r » très bien roulés.

Natsu avait fait un duo pour le moins original avec Grey, tous avaient étés touchés et Juvia en était venue à la conclusion que son Grey-sama n'était pas gay. Rien que le titre de la chanson parlait pour eux : Mon frère.

Puis, ce fut son tour à elle, le mage de glace lui tendit la main et ils montèrent ensemble sur le petit podium alors que la musique retentissait. Il lui susurra à l'oreille que cette musique était pour elle, elle rougit en un clin d'œil, sur la toile on pouvait voir défiler le titre de la musique : La pluie.

Il commença alors le premier couplet surligné de bleu, son tour de chanter.

_La pluie dégringouline  
>Sur les carreaux,<br>Le brouillard dessine  
>Des châteaux d'eau.<br>Il tombe des grêlines  
>Blanches comme ta peau,<br>Ma belle amantine,  
>Restons bien au chaud.<em>

Juvia resta estomaquée de sa voix si forte, profonde et envoûtante, elle enchaîna sur le deuxième couplet tout en réfléchissant aux paroles qui commençaient trop à ressembler à une déclaration d'amour. De sa voix fraîche et cristalline elle continua, les paroles surlignées de rose.__

_Ce soir, si tu veux bien,  
>Oublions le froid qu'il fait dehors,<br>Valsons, jusqu'au matin,  
>Le feu tiendra jusqu'à l'aurore.<br>Ce soir, si tu le veux,  
>Oublions la pluie et son manège,<br>Valsons de notre mieux,  
>Je te protège.<em>

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et lui sourit. Un peu de givre se forma sur sa main qu'il passa sur son visage les joues rouges. Ils continuèrent de chanter à deux, dans un mélange de voix terriblement magnifique.__

_La pluie nous emprisonne  
>A l'intérieur.<br>L'orage m'embourdonne,  
>Mais n'ayons pas peur,<br>Le feu crépitonne  
>Dans nos deux cœurs,<br>Rien ni personne  
>Ne nous fait peur.<em>

Rien que pour ces paroles elle aimait cette musique, la pluie n'était pas une ennemie. C'était beau, les yeux pétillants, elle sourit alors qu'il prit en charge le prochain couplet.__

_Ce soir, si tu veux bien,  
>Oublions le froid qu'il fait dehors,<br>Valsons, jusqu'au matin,  
>Le feu tiendra jusqu'à l'aurore.<br>Ce soir, si tu le veux,  
>Oublions la pluie et son manège,<br>Valsons de notre mieux,  
>Je te protège.<em>

Elle continua à sa suite, ne le quittant plus des yeux, Juvia se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'elle n'était pas tombée d'évanouissement bien avant. Peu importait, elle savourait se moment et continua tendrement en resserrant la main du mage de glace.__

_Ce soir, petit amour,  
>Oublions le froid et ses dentelles,<br>Valsons jusqu'au petit jour,  
>Le feu reprendra de plus belle.<br>Ce soir, si tu veux bien,  
>Oublions la pluie et son manège,<br>Valsons, valsons sans fin,  
>On se protège.<em>

Les dernières notes retentirent, tout le monde était resté bouche-bée, il la porta par la taille pour la faire descendre de l'estrade et l'invita à prendre un verre. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda auprès de Mirajane un sirop de menthe et un jus d'abricot.

Il les refroidit d'une poignée de main et lui sourit tendrement.

Juvia lui sourit, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, la soirée ne s'éternisa pas, ce fut a la toute fin, lorsqu'il la raccompagna chez elle qu'elle eut le déclic de poser la question.

-Juvia se demande dans combien de temps repars la guilde de Léon-sama ?

Le mage de glace lui sourit et passe une main tendre sur ses joues chaudes et roses.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre, répondit-il.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et repartit sans trop tarder, sinon il ne voudrait plus la quitter de la nuit. Elle sourit, mais son cœur était troublé… Léon-sama ? Grey-sama ? Elle ne savait plus.

Elle poussa la porte et eut la surprise de voir Lucy dans son salon.

-Il embrasse bien au moins ? Demanda la mage céleste, un sourire pervers peint sur les lèvres.


	2. Happy X Charles

Voici la partie Happy/Charles sans plus de détails, je vous laisse juste les paroles.

~Tu es le chaton de ma vie~ ou ~soirée karaoké~

_Tu es le chaton de ma vie __  
>Tu e<em>_s__ le chaton de mes jours  
>Tu es le chaton de mes nuits<br>Tu es le chaton de l'amourrrrrrrrr_

_C'est comme si tout avait commencé  
>Depuis plus d'un million d'années<br>C'est comme si nous nous étions trouvés  
>En nous cherchant<br>Depuis la nuit des temps_

_C'est comme si je t'avais attendue  
>Dès le matin du premier jour<br>C'est comme si je t'avais reconnue  
>Quand je t'ai vue<br>Venir à mon secours_

_Tu es le chaton de ma vie  
>Tu es le chaton de ma vie…<em>

Charles avait sourit en voyant Happy chanter et danser ainsi, puis elle avait même accepté son poisson entouré d'un nœud rouge à la fin. C'était déjà beaucoup pour notre petit Happy.


	3. Gajeel X Levy

Maintenant un petit Gajeel/Levy tout mignon.

_Tu cours entre mes doigts_

_Et tourne autour de moi_

_Petite fée_

_Tu me serres dans tes bras_

_Puise ton espoir en moi_

_Petite fée_

_Si entre chaque mot_

_Tu me rends encore plus beau_

_Petite fée_

_Je n'attendrais de toi_

_Que tu viennes entre mes bras, _

_Petite fée._

_Shoubi doo wah ! La la la la wah wah._

_S'il existe dans la vie _

_Quelque chose de plus joli_

_Petite fée_

_Pour toi moi je suis prêt_

_De me faire torturer_

_Petite fée_

_Shoubi doo wah ! La la la la wah wah ! Shoubi doo wah !_

_Enfin voici la fin_

_De cette histoire de béguin_

_Petite fée._

_Soubidoubidou wah !_

_Les lettres sont noires de jais_

_Tes doigts aiment les caresser_

_Yeah._

_Ô Levy tendre crevette_

_Joint-toi à moi pour le reste de cette fête_

_Petite fée, yeah._

Tout le monde avait rit, mais la petite crevette en question était restée silencieuse, la tête baissée et les joues rouges de gêne. Une chanson improvisée dans un moment pareil, une déclaration… Il était alors descendu de la scène et l'avait rejoint silencieux.

Ils avaient passés leur temps à parler de tout et la soirée c'était très bien terminée.


	4. Natsu X Grey

Un Natsu / Grey sans allusions particulière. Juste une chanson de frère à frère, émotions et tout le reste.

Natsu :

Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient  
>Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint<br>C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain  
>Mon frère<p>

Grey :

Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire  
>Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie<br>C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd  
>mon frère<p>

Natsu :

Tout s'oublie  
>Chacun avec sa peine<br>Que le temps nous reprenne  
>Les souvenirs<br>D'un frère

Grey :

Chacun avec sa peine  
>Que le temps nous apprenne<br>A nous aimer  
>En frère<p>

Natsu :

Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie  
>Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit<br>Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre  
>Mon frère <p>

Grey :

Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie  
>Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie<br>C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière  
>Mon frère<p>

Natsu :

Tout s'oublie  
>Chacun avec sa peine<br>Que le temps nous reprenne  
>Les souvenirs<br>D'un frère

Grey :

Chacun avec sa peine  
>Que le temps nous apprenne<br>A nous aimer  
>En frère<p>

Natsu :

Puiqu'on ne sera toujours  
>Que la moitié d'un tout<p>

Grey :

Puisqu'on ne sera jamais  
>Que la moitié de nous<br>Mon frère...

Natsu :

Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever

Grey :

Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder

Ensembles:

L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste  
>A faire<br>Mon frère ...


	5. Gildarts X Cana

Et pour la fin, un Cana/Gildarts tout mignon !

Tout le monde avait trouvé ça étrange le moment ou Gildarts avait frappé doucement sur le micro pour tester le son. Il avait mit lui-même en route une musique, demandant à Cana de venir face à lui, il se mit à genoux, face au prompteur la regardant et suivant les paroles.

Il caressa lentement sa joue.

_Avoir une fille  
>Une petite opale<br>Des yeux qui brillent  
>Une peau si pâle<em>

_Avoir une fille  
>C'est faire une femme<br>Une petite virtuose  
>Avant ses gammes<em>

_Avoir une fille  
>Un cœur de sable<br>Cadeau de Dieu  
>Cadeau du diable<em>

_Avoir une fille  
>C'est faire un crime<br>Où le coupable est la victime  
>Avoir une fille<br>_  
>Cana sourit, retenant un sanglot en regardant les yeux caramel de son père qui essuya rapidement les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues, il sourit en continuant à chanter, prenant sa main.<p>

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
>Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans<br>Et je maudis tous ses amants  
>Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang<br>Et je maudis tous ses amants  
>Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur<br>Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur  
>Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais<br>Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait  
>Avoir une fille<br>_  
>Cana l'incita à se relever, il s'assit sur une chaise et l'invita a se poser sur un genou, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner, alors qu'il chantait encore.<p>

_Je hais les hommes et leurs regards  
>Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires<br>Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
>Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur<br>Alors ce jour et pour toujours  
>Je fermerai à double tour<br>Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd  
>Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer<br>Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort  
>Elle portera tout au fond de son corps<br>Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour  
>Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd<br>_  
>Cana avait enlacé son père, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était rare de la voir dans cet état, mais elle avait l'impression qu'en si peu de temps, ils avaient rattrapée toutes les années. Et non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt un jour.<p>

_Avoir une fille  
>Une petite opale<br>Des yeux qui brillent  
>Une peau si pâle<em>

_Avoir une fille  
>C'est faire un crime<br>Où le coupable est la victime  
>Avoir une fille<em>

_Avoir une fille..._

Tout le monde avait applaudit alors qu'avec difficulté Cana parvenait à le remercier, n'y arrivant pas, elle sauta une fois de plus à son cou. Que c'était bon, de retrouver son père, enfin.


End file.
